Broydon Truffaut
Name: Broydon Truffaut Gender: Male Age: 21 Hometown: Vermillion City Hobbies and Interests: Acting, film, Vermillion City, Pokémon training, Pokémon battling. Appearance: Broydon is a classically handsome young man. His strong, angular features and slightly tanned complexion accentuate his deep brown eyes, giving him a slightly withering look that works well to his advantage on stage and on camera. He has a thin, straight nose, thin lips, longish, slightly scruffy black hair and a broad chin. Broydon is of average height and build, weighing in at 142 pounds and his height measuring at 5’9”. When not on set, Broydon is partial to semi-casual dress, often found wearing casual jackets, open-necked shirts, worn jeans and sturdy sneakers. He never leaves home without his personalised Pokewatch, a silver watch-cum-planner-cum-Pokémon tracker that was a Christmas gift from the studio; the same can be said of his mobile phone, a jet black flip-top phone that he carries at all times in case of emergency or business. Biography: Broydon Truffaut was born in San Diego, USA, to Jean-Paul Truffaut, a struggling French screenwriter who had emigrated to the USA to make it big, and his wife Vicky, a researcher in the field of marine biology, specialising in marine Pokémon, at the Scripps Institution of Oceanography. In the early 1990s, Vicky received an offer to join a team of marine biologists stationed just outside Vermillion City in Kanto, researching the dwindling populations of Horsea and Tentacool in the area. Her husband, figuring that the burgeoning television industry in Kanto might allow him to catch a break, encouraged her to take the position, and two months after being offered the position, the Truffauts made the move from San Diego to Vermillion City, joining the large population of American immigrants already settled there. Broydon took to Vermillion City like, appropriately, a fish to water. He would often spend hours on end down on the shore or playing in Route 6 with other children, though he was always accompanied by whatever babysitter his parents had hired to keep an eye on him for the day because of the ever-present fear that he could be attacked by a Pokémon. At school, his grades were strong, but his parents and many of his teachers noted that his real strength lay elsewhere – in acting. By the time he was thirteen, his parents had started to encourage him to pursue performing as a career, constantly making him aware of auditions and signing him up for acting classes. While his grades slipped as this intensified, he rarely scored below a B- in tests, and he was having a surprising amount of good luck in auditions, landing gigs in advertising, in bit parts on television, and on stage. Then, a week after Broydon turned eighteen, he auditioned for the lead role of a young Pokémon trainer trying to break free of his father’s dark past as a member of a gang in the television drama One Dugtrio Hill. His audition wowed the producers, and they signed him to a three-season contract immediately. After five months of intense shooting for the first season, it premiered to some of the biggest ratings in the history of TVKanto, the television channel it was broadcast on. One Dugtrio Hill became a minor national phenomenon, with Broydon and his co-stars at the centre of it all. The money went to his bank account, the fans went to his heart, and the fame went to his head. In the craziness of One Dugtrio Hill’s cultural phenomena, Broydon became intoxicated on his newfound status as a teen idol, and the arrogance and entitlement that his parents had been unwittingly nurturing in him for all those years burst into the fore. In public, he was a charismatic and likable figure, but behind closed doors, his talent matched his ego, and he began to demand more both on set and in his home life. His parents distanced themselves from him, and the cast and crew of One Dugtrio Hill came to dislike his preening on set, but begrudgingly accepted that he was an invaluable member of the cast. Broydon moved into an apartment overlooking Vermillion City’s harbour at the age of 20, detaching himself completely from his parents and giving himself a daily view of what was then only one of his two loves – Vermillion City and acting. Broydon was offered his first film role five months later, playing a young Blaine in the independent biographical drama Light to Guide Me. Using his four-month break from shooting seasons two and three of One Dugtrio Hill to research for and work on Light to Guide Me, Broydon moved to the Seafoam Islands for two months, following the real Blaine around and perfecting his mannerisms and speech. The two became good friends, Broydon’s cockiness and Blaine’s theatricality meshing well, and when the research period came to an end, Blaine gave a gift to Broydon in the form of a Pokémon. When Light to Guide Me was finished and released three weeks after Broydon’s 21st birthday, the film was a modest success, earning back its budget and generating critical praise for Broydon’s performance as the young Blaine. However, Broydon was preoccupied with other things, and while he revelled in the praise he received, it was in Pokémon training and battling that he was becoming more interested in. Broydon showed a natural affinity for training and battling, but his attitude around Pokemon was not far removed from his attitude around his human peers. He was initially more nurturing and friendly with them than he ever was with people, isolating himself further from those he worked with because of his constant training and battling and gloating about how great his Pokémon were. However, his Pokemon suffered due to his arrogance and belief that he – and thus, any Pokémon he led – was unbeatable, an attitude that had begun to seep into his behaviour during battles, particularly when he and his Pokémon were losing. However, Broydon had not noticed that this was happening, preferring to blame his losses on his Pokémon rather than his treatment of them. Two months before shooting on season three of One Dugtrio Hill was due to wrap, Broydon became aware of a novice Pokémon tournament that was occurring in Cerulean City during the break he would have after season three’s wrap. Intent to prove himself and his Pokémon in a public arena for the first time, Broydon signed himself and his team up, and began preparing religiously for the event, from reading up on the strongest competition to putting his Pokémon through an intensive training regime. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None